


Meet The In-Laws

by jashinist_feminist



Series: My Big Gay Ninja Wedding [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boats and Ships, Engagement, Family, Family Fluff, Giant Hoshigaki Hug, Hoshigaki Hug, In-Laws, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, M/M, Meet the Family, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Itachi takes a trip to Kirigakure to meet his new in-laws...





	Meet The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowonthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowonthestars/gifts).



> This sweet fic is my Galentine's present to my girl Shadow! I wanted to make her something for Christmas but was busy at my temp job. Well, now its Valentine's, I made her this!
> 
> Itachi and Kisame go to Shark Island to meet Kisame's fam! And it stars her amazing OC shark family - Kasumi, Reizo, Youta, Souta and my favourite sharklady Tsunami!
> 
> It was kind of inspired by "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid ahahaa XD and is a continuation of the My Big Gay Ninja Wedding au! It was nice to focus on the Hoshigaki fam for a change too!

Itachi felt his hair whipped up by the salty wind, snatching locks from his ponytail, as Kisame led the way along the docks of Kiri.

“Are you sure a small boat will be safe?” he asked, cautiously staring ahead at the waves, rolling out of the harbour.

“It’ll be fine,” said Kisame cheerily, as the wooden boards beneath their feet creaked.

“Will we…fit?” asked Itachi, eyeing Kisame’s large muscled physique.

Kisame laughed even more loudly. Itachi shook his head fondly, yet followed as they stopped before a wooden boat fit for two people, with oars either side. It was a delight to see Kisame so happy and carefree, and Itachi decided to push aside his worries. Kisame was a native here, and evidently knew what he was doing.

Itachi settled into the boat at the back, clutching the scrolls where he had sealed their belongings to his chest, and watched as Kisame sat at the front and easily took the oars in his large arms.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” asked Itachi.

“I’ve been doing this since I was eight,” replied Kisame, positioning the oars ready for use. “Mei and Zabuza used to love coming here during summer…it was a nice break from them, to get away from the Academy.”

“I see,” said Itachi.

Kisame climbed up, leaned across, and unmoored the boat from the port. He sat back down and began to row, his powerful arms rippling back and forth. Itachi would have offered to help, but figured he would be more of a hindrance than a help. The boat strode away from the harbour with the force of his strokes, out past the trading and commercial ships, into the blue unknown.

They bobbed up and down upon the waves, riding them back and forth. Itachi felt the sun beating on his raven hair, bringing out the browner flecks, until behind him, the harbour of Kiri disappeared. The sun disappeared behind a cloud, and the clouds seemed to lower, so that they were concealed in the mists.

“Where are we?” asked Itachi, gazing around. He flicked on his Sharingan for better vision, but could see nothing in the ever-rising mist.

“We’re going home,” replied Kisame, even as his voice sounded distant. Itachi held up his hand, and felt as though a veil had appeared between his face and surroundings. The dampness clung to his clothes, and he felt strands of his hair escape his ponytail and start to grow static.

Kisame’s face disappeared and reappeared in the patches of fog, until all that Itachi could see was the shine of his eyes.

“Are we lost?” asked Itachi, his voice muffled by the weight of the fog.

“No,” said Kisame. “I can feel us getting closer.”

“I can’t see anything,” complained Itachi.

Itachi felt Kisame’s frown even through the poor visibility. “Have you been overusing your Mangekyo again?”

“No, I mean the fog!” insisted Itachi, waving around him. “Are you sure this is right?”

“It’s perfect, Itachi,” said Kisame, and then there was a blast of brilliant light behind his head. Itachi blinked, and then bright sunlight streamed down upon them both. He glanced up, noticing a clear sky, and that behind him, the mist lurked, protectively concealing the conclave of islands they were heading towards.

Seagulls screeched, soaring in circles above their heads, and a light breeze ruffled Itachi’s hair.

“Look down,” said Kisame.

Itachi glanced down, and then jolted with surprise. The water was completely clear, even more clear than it had been in Kiri. He did a double-take when he noticed the sea creatures drifting peacefully below the surface. Turtles, shoals of fish, seahorses, and even squid floated beneath the waters. Some were creatures he had never even seen before, likely being animals that were native to only Shark Islands.

“Wow,” Itachi’s eyes widened. “You grew up _here_?”

“Yes, I did,” Kisame smiled shyly.

“This is much better than the Compound where the most exotic animal is Shisui’s mother’s evil cats,” stated Itachi.

As the boat sailed nearer, several rocks appeared in the near distance. Itachi noticed them sooner, his dojutsu seeing through the concealment to the islands ahead. Already he could see houses dotted across the islands, and even some tiny people moving around on the beaches. The boat passed through the first ring, Kisame navigating the way around the jagged boulders with expertise.

Itachi clutched the sides of the boat, but then Kisame safely guided them out, and towards the second ring. Itachi’s breath hitched yet again, but once again, Kisame saw them through the second ring, and then the third, and now they were closer to the islands than ever before.

Several of the tiny people loomed into closer view, growing larger as they neared, and they waved enthusiastically. They all looked very similar to Kisame, with blue or grey-hued skin, and varying shark-like characteristics. But they all had incredibly sharp, pointed teeth, flashing in the sunlight.

“Wave back,” grinned Kisame.

Itachi lifted a hand, and politely nodded.

As they grew closer, more people teamed out of the houses, all of them peering and staring at Itachi. Itachi noticed, that in comparison to his clan, where they wore high-necked garb, the Hoshigaki seemed to wear very little clothing.

“They’re looking at us,” Itachi muttered.

“They’re curious,” explained Kisame, allowing his arms to rest from the rowing, and letting the current drift them along. “We don’t get many foreigners, and for good reason too. And you’re especially interesting.”

Itachi tilted his head slightly. “Because I’m an Uchiha?”

“No, because you’re my chosen mate. I haven’t had one before.”

The only group of Hoshigaki clansmembers who weren’t staring at Itachi seemed to be a group of highly trained women, clustered together on one of the beaches, sparring in various groups. The women were of all ages, although the youngest girls sat in groups around two of the older women as they sparred. They fought with spears, customised to each wielder. One woman perched above them all on a rock, her legs crossed, and she applauded and shouted words of encouragement to the fighters.

A small girl who had been watching one of the matches turned around, and spotted them, before rushing up to the woman on the rock, tugging at her hand and pointing. Itachi watched as she jumped off the rock, bent down to listen to the small girl, her high ponytail swinging over her shoulder, and then smiled. She affectionately pinched the cheek of the small girl, then began to run along the beach, high ponytail bouncing behind her.

At the main island, a gate that sealed the harbour port began to open at their approach, and Kisame guided them inside, aiming for a deck that stuck out into the water. Several boats were already tied up and moored there, bobbing up and down on the steady waters. Waiting on the port were three figures, and as soon as Kisame saw them, his grin stretched across his cheeks.

Kisame had barely flung the rope to the masts of the port and tied up when they came running down the wooden walkway to greet him. Kisame hauled Itachi out, and Itachi peeked behind him, suddenly shy.

A woman who was smaller than Kisame, yet still definitely taller than Itachi, whooped and then flung herself into his arms. Itachi recognised her as the woman who had been sitting on the rock, and then ran across the beach. Given the short span of time it had taken, she had to be strong and fast to arrive so promptly. Kisame whirled her around, thumped her on the back, and then kissed her forehead.

“Hey little one,” he greeted.

“I’m not little!” she retorted, aiming a sharp punch at his side.

The punch barely made Kisame blink. Instead, he released her, then wrapped the identical twins who followed her in a hug from each arm.

“Hey big bro,” they both greeted, their voices merely an echo of each other’s.

“Hey twins,” Kisame greeted back, patting them on the back. He released them, and then glanced across at all his siblings. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

The three grew quiet. Kisame wrapped his arm around Itachi’s shoulders and guided him forward.

“This is Itachi,” he introduced. “He’s from the Uchiha clan, in Konoha. He’s the love of my life, and he’s the man I’m going to marry.”

Kisame finished his introduction by leaning down and plonking a kiss on Itachi’s forehead proudly. Itachi blushed under the affectionate display.

“Itachi, these are my siblings. These two are my younger twin brothers, Souta and Youta,” Kisame waved a hand towards the twins. “And then this is my baby sister, Tsunami.”

“I am not a baby-”

“You’ll always be my baby sis!” insisted Kisame, reaching forwards and ruffling the high ponytail she wore her hair in. She shoved him off, complaining yet smiling at the same time. Kisame wrapped his arms around both Itachi and Tsunami, before leading the way off the port and towards the largest house on the main island. “Come on, let’s go! I can’t wait to show Itachi off to mom and dad.”

At the Hoshigaki house, Kisame’s parents waited for them at the entrance. Itachi swallowed nervously, recalling that he hadn’t felt this anxious since he had invited Kisame to the Uchiha Compound to meet Fugaku and Mikoto, although that had been terrifying in a different manner.

“Mom! Dad!” shouted Kisame, as they grew nearer. “We’re home!”

As they drew nearer, Tsunami moved away, and Kisame practically held Itachi out proudly. “This is Itachi, the man I’m marrying. Itachi, these are my parents. Kasumi and Reizo.”

The next thing Itachi knew, Kisame’s mother had grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. Itachi felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as she clutched him in her muscled arms. She released him, then cupped her hands either side of his face, taking a good look at him.

“Welcome to our home, little one! You’ve made my son very happy, and he loves you so much. I’m Kasumi, but you can also call me mom if you like.”

Kisame’s father bent down, and wrapped his arms around Itachi. Itachi patted his back, but then Reizo straightened a little, and Itachi realised that he was being picked up as his sandals dangled in the air. The twins laughed loudly, while Kisame chuckled, and rescued Itachi.

“And I’m Reizo, and you can also call me dad if you like.”

“He’s tiny!” observed Kasumi, once Itachi was safely on his own two feet. The whole family circled around him, glancing down at him.

“I’m not that small-” Itachi began.

“If you think Itachi is small, you should see his dad!” added Kisame.

“What? My father is of average-height, he’s not small!” protested Itachi.

Kisame went on. “Oh, and his kid brother! He’s so little!”

Itachi pouted. “My brother is a teenager! He’s still growing!”

“And his mom! She’s tiny!” Kisame emphasised, holding his hand up on his body to gesture to where the top of Mikoto’s head brushed.

“All right, so my mom is petite, but she is not tiny!” insisted Itachi.

Kisame gasped. “No, wait until you meet Hazuki and Izumi! They are so little!”

“But deadly,” Itachi pointed out.

Kisame faltered, and then ceded. “Good point.”

“Well, we can all meet them soon enough!” said Kasumi proudly. She glanced around at her family. “I can’t believe it, we’re all back together again!”

“Giant Hoshigaki Hug!” announced the twins, marching forwards and enclosing Itachi, Kisame and both of their parents in a hug. Their long arms spread, almost fitting everyone inside, but for Tsunami, who barrelled through and threw her arms around Kisame’s shoulders.

“Oi! Don’t leave me out the hug!”

Itachi found himself crushed under Kisame’s arms, practically squashed between him and Tsunami, while Kisame’s parents hugged them both, and the twins kept them captive.

Despite the fact that when Kisame first met him, grinned at him with sharp teeth, his muscles bulging out of his Akatsuki uniform, tried to terrifying him by dropping shark pup facts and making hints about the supposedly monstrous nature of his clan, Itachi had to admit one thing.

His new in-laws were certainly… _cosy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww! I want a Giant Hoshigaki Hug!


End file.
